


Haunted

by smolboylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cross Dresser Louis, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboylouis/pseuds/smolboylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has finally finished university, and is now moving into his first house. everything is bliss for louis and his best friend liam, until things start to happen. he hears voices, he sees flashes of faces in the mirror. But this is only just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> (that summary sucks lol bare with me) This a work of fiction, anything that happens in this fic, i would not believe to happen in real life.  
> warnings: scary descriptions, ghost harry, crossdresser louis, lots of gay. prepare for the gay.

**third person omniscient**

_"p-please don't hurt me. i- i'm sorry for w-whatever i did. i didn't mean t-to upset you," harry stutters, his entire body shaking as he cowers into the corner, a tall dark figure approaching him. "oh please," the figure chuckles darkly, pressing his strong build against harry, his practically black eyes scanning harry's face, a smirk resting on his lips as he watches harry tremble. "you didn't upset me, i'm just bored," with that he raises a knife and digs it into the pit of harry's stomach, blood oozing out immediately as harry's screams echo through the dimly lit basement. the dark figure laughs, pressing the knife deeper into harry's abdomen, his screams dying down as his eyeslids droop, tears continuously streaming from his dying eyes. "see you soon, harry." the figure whispers, pulling the knife out of the pit of harry's stomach, his lifeless body falling to the floor._

_\---_

**first person- louis**

"and that's the last box!" liam cheers, setting the box down on my kitchen counter and clapping his hands together as he looks around my new house, a grin plastered on his face.

"thank you so much li, i really couldn't have done this without you." i gush, wrapping my small arms around him in an appreciative hug.

"oh come on lou, you know i would've just sat at home anyway." he chuckles, brushing my hair from my face.

i check my phone and notice the time, guilt flushing over me. "oh my god liam its almost midnight, i've made you work all day!"

all liam does is laugh, his brown eyes filled with amusement. "don't worry lou, wouldn't have missed it for the world. it is your first house and all, that's a pretty big deal." he grins.

i smile up at him, a feeling of gratitude flowing through me. "i love you li," i say softly, wrapping my arms around him again.

"you should get going, it's late and i've worked you too hard," i say softly, pulling my arms away and resting against the wall.

"you're right. but i'll be back tomorrow to help you unpack," he flashs me a smile as he shrugs on his jacket.

"you're the greatest liam," i say, walking over to the door as he opens it.

"i know," he says jokingly, a laugh following his words.

"i'll see you tomorrow," i smile, "love you li,"

"love you too lou," he says, walking down my driveway and to his car.

+

 _kiss me on the mouth and set me free_  
_sing me like a choir_

the music flows through the hollow room as i get undressed, pulling on a baggy grey sweater from university, and some pink panties.

i started cross dressing in high school, and needless to say, i wasn't popular among my peers. i was stared, laughed, and pointed at every single day until i graduated, and it continued into university. but once i graduated uni, i realized that i shouldn't care what other people think. dressing in 'girly' clothes makes me happy, and if people have a problem with that they can kiss my pretty little ass.

i slide into bed, only a small lamp illuminating the room. i turn my music off and plug my phone in, clicking off the lamp and shutting my eyes, a small smile resting on my lips, content with the accomplishments i've made lately.

_louis_

my eyes snap open at the sound of my name, my heart skipping a beat as i sit up in the dark room. my hands feel for my phone, clicking it on and flashing the bright light around my room.

"hello?" i whisper to the empty room, my heart still pounding. it felt so _real,_ like someone was next to me, whispering my name right into my ear.

i sigh, flicking on my lamp as i open up my phone, texting liam to calm myself.

 **lou:** just moved in and i'm already hearing voices :/ are you sure this was the right decision?

 **li:** don't be silly, you know it was. if you want i can come back over, i know how little sleep you get when you're scared.

 **lou:** no no you've done enough for me.

 **li:** you're my best friend, nothing is ever enough.

 **lou:** i'm serious li, get some sleep. love you, goodnight.

 **li:** night lou. love you too.

i set my phone back down and lay down, scanning my room quickly before shutting my eyes, and falling asleep.  



End file.
